Heta Events
Sometimes certian tags, events, start trending within Twittertalia accounts. Their purposes range from world meetings to weddings to twerking for small deer things. World Tweeting WorldTweeting was an attempt at holding a world meeting on Twitter. It ended up with half those who were attending leaving for Six Flags and the other half having a giant orgy. HetaSixFlags When blowjobs under the table got out of control at the world tweeting, Liechtenstein left for Six Flags and ended up bringing half of Twittertalia with her. There was a lot of drug selling and other forms of crime. @JustinBieber We don't talk about that. That was a dark time. HetaWedding It was really confusing. Apparently, it started with France and Seborga getting married, but along the way it became a huge clusterfuck of weddings including Hitler and Romano, Cyprus and Macau, Australia and Lisa D'Arc, eventually Rome and Brittania, and probably some others, I don't even know. HetaSacrifice The sacrifice happened around the same time as the wedding. It was intended to be China getting sacrificed to Satan (Liechtenstein), but Sealand, Iceland, and England all ended up being sacrificed as well. HetaProm Many of the Twittertalia nations went on Tinychat for a HetaProm and some shit went down. It was a prom night from hell. HetaRoadTrip During the road trip, multiple cars and drugs and alcoholic beverages were used. One thing that was not; condoms. The entire thing fell into debauchery after no more than two minutes, where people were handing out blowjobs for better seats in the tightly packed cars. This later progressed into another hetaorgy. HetaGangBang Those unfortunate enough to be unable to join the Tinychat, for they were on mobile, the night of the HetaProm all got together on Kik and held a gang bang. It wasn't actually as interesting as it sounds. Stop Norway 2k13 Not long after the very sad day during which Norway and Iceland started being yaoi for each other, a protest rose up to stop the NorIce. Of course, the only way to go at this was to stop Norway. Thus, everyone banded together to StopNorway2k13 for many, many reasons. (we still have no idea what we meant by "stop" though so nothing actually got done) Twerk for Dik Dik Booties were going crazy on the day Twittertalia tried to get #twerkfordikdik trending. It didn't really work, though. HetaKaraokeNight For some reason, everyone decided to get together and sing excerpts from various songs all at the same time and call it a karaoke night. Aaaand that was pretty much it. HetaDisneyWorld All it took was Dik Dik saying "#hetadisneyworld PLS" for everyone to pack up their bags and head for Florida. ....Oh, wait, that sounds horribly wrong. Not Florida as in America's dick. Florida as in the actual landmass. Oh, gosh, this is awkward. Anyway, yeah, that's pretty much it. Everyone went to Disney World. HetaRoadTrip So the Twittertalia gang packed up and went on a roadtrip......all in the same car!!! Things got out of hand fast. People were drawing genitals on the car with marker, doing 'epic sax guy' out of the sunroof, and playing He-Man's 'What's going on for hours on end. Eventually, Liechtenstien got in her Satanmobile and left, while the rest of us sang loudly and watched as the dog puked everywhere.